Computing devices, such as smartphones, laptops, and desktop computers, have enabled users to generate, distribute, and consume user-generated content across a broad range of topics and geographic areas. Information distribution platforms may allow users to identify specific topics of interest and share information related to the topics in a real- or near real-time manner. For example, an information distribution platform may allow users to label user-generated content with tags, such as hashtags, that identify or otherwise associate a particular topic with the user-generated content. In this way, information distribution platforms may allow users to search for user-generated content associated with a particular topic based on a hashtag. The operators of such information distribution platforms may monetize by distributing advertisements along with the user-shared information. However, the context into which an advertisement can be placed updates dynamically and may not replicate, thereby increasing the difficulty of distributing relevant advertisements likely to be selected by the particular user who receives the advertisement.